


Family again

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Simon x reader where Reader and son lived with Simon before he left for Jericho? Simon and Reader being in love and Simon being a father figure for Reader’s son? Family fluff and sorry if this is confusing





	1. Chapter 1

You and your son lived with Simon, lived being the key word, he had left to find a place called Jericho, before he had left he talked to you about it while [Y/S/N] was sleeping so that he didn’t upset your son about him leaving the two of you, Simon also knew that you would be upset about it as well. 

It wasn’t like he was happy about leaving you both, the three of you had become a family over time; your son thinking of Simon as a father, Simon thinking of your son as his, you and Simon falling in love and dating, before he left that is.

But Simon had told you that he felt as if it was for the best, that since he’s a deviant now he didn’t want to put you or your son in danger or accidentally hurt either of you himself. You had cried and tried to convince him to stay home with his family, but he was really set on leaving to keep you both safe, so that night he had left, pressing a quick gentle kiss to your sons forehead and to your lips before he left, promising that he’ll be back one day.

The next morning you had told your son the news, he screamed and cried, yelling at you that it wasn’t fair that his ‘dad’ had left. You hated to see him so upset and as the days passed you had tried your best to cheer him up and to take his mind off of it and when you tucked him in at night you said that Simon would be back, you promised him that he would be back.

You however were slowly starting to feel as if he was never going to come back to you, to his family. 

You needed to do something. This meant you had been quietly plotting in the middle of the night to try and find your way to Simon, to Jericho. When ‘follow a deviant’ crossed your mind, you thought it was a good plan but…. All you had to do now was find a deviant who knows of Jericho and it’s whereabouts, sneakily follow it with your son and then some how find Simon at Jericho.

This of course was as hard as you had imagined it to be. Deviants aren’t so easily recognisable after all and it took you a week, but you had finally found an android that you believed to be a deviant, they worked for one of your neighbours who was….lets say a little less than friendly towards both humans and androids a like.

Come to think of it, you hadn’t heard or seen your neighbour in a long time, which was odd because on hot days she would often be sat on the front porch in her wooden chair with a cup in hand, yelling at your son if he was out the front making too much noise while playing- this of course irritated you, he wasn’t hurting anyone.

But that didn’t matter now, she was no where to be seen and wasn’t making people feel miserable, however this may of had something to do with the android that you had been watching over the last couple of days, you already had a bag packed ready for you and your son. All you had to do was wait for when the android left to follow it and pray to god that it would show you the way to Jericho.

Two days of waiting and the android had finally started to sneak out of the house, looking over it’s shoulder, looking nervous as if it thought police were going to follow it. You had thrown the bag over your shoulder and then you had called for your son. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he slipped his feet into his shoes.

You hesitated for a moment, looking out of the living room window, the android was half way down the street ‘good, we wont be spotted’ you said to yourself mentally.

“We’re going to find, Simon” you answered, pulling a jacket off of the coat rack for your son, in case he got cold along the way.

He looked up at you hope filled his eyes and for the first time in days he actually gave a genuine smile, “really?” He asked, his eyes sparkling like they used to when Simon was around.

“Yes, but we need to go now and don’t make any noises” you said to him softly, taking his hand into yours and then pulled the front door open, you and your son quickly ran down the street, “why do we need to be quiet?” He questioned you curiously, you swallowed hard and let out a deep sigh. 

“Because the only way that we’ll be able to find, Simon…” You looked down at him quietly for a moment, he looked up through his eye lashes at you, “is to follow a deviant android to where Jericho is.” You whispered, not wanting anyone to hear you talking about your plan. 

You and your son followed the android through the city, down ally ways and through a small car park beside an old building on the site of the old shipping yard. You pressed your back against the brick wall of the building, your son holding onto you tightly as he looked at you, craning your neck so tat you could see around the corner. 

And there it is. Jericho, the place that Simon should be residing in. There wasn’t much you could do, sneaking onto the large ship that is more than likely filled with deviants was going to be hard. Just walking onto the ship might get the two of you killed, but just walking on and asking to talk to Simon might just be the better idea as you didn’t think Androids would take too kindly to two humans hiding away on the ship.

You turned to your son, kneeling down in front of him, pulling his jacket around him gently an done the zip up. “We are going to have to walk onto ship, stay close to me, never let go of my hand and don’t panic.” You told him in a soft voice, trying to sooth him as you didn’t want to scare him.

“I-I don’t want too. I’m scared” he stuttered out, you smiled softly, gently taking his face into your hands “I know. So am I” you admitted, giving his soft cheeks a gentle pat “but Simon is there and we’re so close to being a family again. Trust me, okay?” You asked, it took a couple of minutes before [Y/S/N] nodded his head slowly. 

You pushed yourself up from your knees, your knees cracking loudly as you did so and you took his hand into yours again, gently pulling him out from behind the building and across the open deserted street, save a few androids who stood next to Jericho with their backs to you as the talked to each other quietly. 

You assumed that these androids were suppose to be keeping guard of Jericho’s entrance and at the moment they weren’t doing a good job, not that they needed to be on alert at the moment, you and your son tip toed past the guards as quietly as you could, freezing momentarily as an android looked as if it was about to turn around.

But as soon as they didn’t you let out a quiet sigh of relief as you both scurried down the hallway to get out of their line of view. 

You carefully pulled your son around a corner “okay, where would Simon be?” You muttered to yourself in a quiet voice, looking down both ends of the hallway, one leading to a closed off room, the other end lead to god only knows where along the wall was also other doors, some open wide giving a view of the ransacked room and some closed, you figured with how long the ship had been docked and unused you wouldn’t be able to open the closed doors.

Foot steps sounded out behind you, causing you to jump, panic rising in your chest. You didn’t know where to go or what to do, so you turned around quickly, pushing [Y/S/N] behind yourself to keep him protected, just in case.

You turned to see a tall, dark skinned male with short brown hair and eyes standing just a few meters away from you, his lips parted as his eyebrows drew together in confusion, tilting his head to the side. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked you, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a large step towards you. You couldn’t really back up, you didn’t want to trap your son behind yourself in case something happened. 

“I’m….we’re looking for someone” you corrected.

He looked at you quietly, taking another step forwards as his eyes drifted to your son who peeked put from behind your legs.

“I can tell Markus that you’re here if you want me-”, “Simon…. We’re looking for Simon.” You spoke quickly, cutting the make android off before he could finish his sentence. 

He looked slightly taken aback by this, but nodded his head as he slowly moved past you, pausing a moment he flashed a smile at your son before continuing on down the hallway you stood in “he’s in the room down here” he said to you softly, you were so thankful that you had ran into an android that didn’t try to kill you both. 

You followed him down the hallway and into the room that is filled with boxes, chairs and stations of sorts where androids could go and get repaired if needed, androids stood around barrels that contained various things that could hold a light, some warming their hands over the fires- you didn’t even know that androids could feel cold or warmth. 

The android, who you had found out that his name is Josh, turned to you, offering a smile “Simon is passed these two large boxes on the left, should be under a stairway with plastic sheets hanging in front of it” he told you, pointing in the direction for you. 

You guessed that Josh had informed Simon that he had a guest. 

“Thank you” you said with a soft sigh before you turned to leave him to get back to hos duties. You headed passed the two boxes and continued straight for a couple of minutes before your eyes landed on the white plastic sheets hanging from the side of a stairway. 

You quickly marched over to it, your son following close behind you. You pushed some of the sheets aside, ushering your son in before you slipped in behind him.

“Simon?” You asked nervously, your hands gently resting on your son’s shoulder. Simon turned around quickly, his mouth open as if he was going to reply, he felt as if his Thirium pump had stopped working for a moment as his eyes landed on both of you. 

“[Y/N]?” He asked, sounding unsure. You barely dropped your hands to your side when your son launched himself at Simon, his arms wrapping around him tightly, pressing his cheek against Simon’s stomach.

Simon slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him carefully, as to not hurt him. “What are you doing here?” He asked, looking over to you with his blue eyes. He looked the same as they day he left; blonde hair neatly in place, blue eyes holding untold emotions. 

You stayed staring at him quietly, taking in how he looked now, how he’s dressing now. He cleared his throat, making you blink. Realising that you had been staring at him, you bit your lip, chewing on a bit of stray skin as you thought about your answer.

“I got tired of waiting. Feeling like you would never come back. Tired of seeing our son upset that you’re not around” you replied, putting emphasis on ‘our’, so that he knew that he still meant everything to the two of you. 

“It’s not safe here, you’re putting [Y/S/N] in danger” he told you.  
“I know! And I done everything to keep him safe to get here!” you yelled back.

Letting out a deep sigh, Simon reached one had up and rubbed his face, “I left to protect you both. I left so that nothing bad could happen to you by my hands, [Y/N. I promised I would be back.” he said, calmly. 

“I know, Simon. I know. But you’re apart of our family, you’re [Y/S/N] father and my boyfriend. We just wanted to be with you, to help you, to be a family again, like we used to be before you left” You retorted. 

“I get it, [Y/N], but-”, “please, Simon” you whispered, feeling a little bit deflated. He didn’t seem happy that you both there trying to make this work. He looked at you quietly with his blue eyes, before casting them down to [Y/S/N] who is still clinging to him for dear life as if he let Simon go he would walk away and leave again. 

Simon let out a deep breath and was quiet. Again. Staring at you. Again. 

“Okay, okay. You two can stay in my room with me, share the small bed. But until I feel as if no one here is going to hurt you, I want you both to stay close to me at all times.” He said after a while, making you break out in a grin, [Y/S/N] looked up at Simon, his chin pressing against his stomach carefully. 

“Does this mean we’re a family again?” He asked in a quiet voice  
“It does, baby” you replied as you went over to them both, wrapping your arms around both Simon and your son, Simon slowly moving his arms to hold his family.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two” he laughed gently.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been doing as Simon had told you to, to stay in his room and stay by his side at all times, you had met nearly everyone on the ship, everyone apart from Markus, Simon had said he would introduce the two of you when Markus was a little less busy and you had been fine with that answer and waited patiently. 

However today was different, Simon had told you and [Y/S/N] to stay in the room as he was doing something around the ship and wouldn’t be able to spend much time with you both today, you had said you’d both be in the room waiting for him.

Everything had been for a couple of hours, you were sorting something out, your son on the bed- or so you thought. As soon as you turned around you noticed that he was missing, you looked around the room, even though you knew that you couldn’t miss him in the small room, you thought you that you might have skipped over his with your eyes.

You got up from the floor quickly, dropping the shirt that you were fixing to the floor “[Y/S/N]!?” you called out as you made your way to the door way of the room, peeking out around the corner you turned your head in both directions and saw him turning a corner down the left hallway, “[Y/S/N]!?” You called out, louder this time as you took a step out side of the room, closing the door behind yourself quickly.

You then broke off into a run, quickly moving a side as to not get in the way of anyone, you apologised quickly when you had accidentally bumped into someone. You turned the corner and came to a stop, your eyes scanning the busy hallway of the ship until they landed on the small form of your son walking up a set of stairs, you had been there before, it lead to outside, the very top level.

“[Y/S/N]! on’t go up there!” you called out from where you stood, but he couldn’t hear you and when he really wanted to do something he would do it. You pressed your lips together and shook your head a little bit,“just like your dad” you said, more to yourself than anything, after all there wasn’t really anyone there with you, and even then you were referring to Simon. 

You quickly ran over to the stairs, your hand going to the cold metal banister, gripping it tightly in your hand as you nearly fell over the first step, stopping yourself from falling before face-planted the metal steps, your heart skipped a beat for a moment and you blinked quickly, you pulled yourself up, smoothed your clothes out before you headed up the stairs.

You walked through the open heavy metal door and into the cold winter air, pulling your jumper around yourself tightly as there was a blast of icy cold wind making you shiver.

It was eerily quiet on the top of the ship, apart from the wind blowing strongly, you brushed a few strands of your hair behind your ear, to keep it from blowing into your face. You looked around at the near empty deck of the ship, trying to spot your son, but you couldn’t, letting out a deep sigh you moved over to the cabin which had a broken door, you assumed that [Y/S/N] would have went there.

You stopped in the door way of the cabin to find your son sat on the floor, opposite him is an android who you assumed is Markus as you didn’t recognise him, he had his elbows on his knees, a brow raised at your son. 

“Sorry if he disturbed you” you said suddenly. Markus quickly looked over you, offering a half smile before he spoke up.

“He didn’t, don’t worry about it. I’m just waiting for Simon” He replied, you smiled softly and let out a small sigh, moving onto the small cabin a little more. “Sorry to sound rude, but….who are you?” Markus asked you, from where he sat. 

“I’m [Y/N] and this is my son, [Y/S/N]” you replied as you sat down next to your son, pulling him into your side, Markus tilted his head to the side “human?” He asked curiously, you nodded your head in response and before you could reply someone- Simon had replied for you.

“Yes, they’re my family. The people I was asking for you to meet” he said to his friend, Markus looked up briefly, looking back at the two of you with a soft him, “I’ve heard a lot of things about you two, I’m happy to meet you finally” he said, offering his hand to you. 

You took it carefully and gave it a gentle shake, “it’s nice to finally meet you too, Markus.” You responded, Simon smiled happily, happy his friend and family are getting along. Happy that Markus didn’t want to throw them out.


End file.
